


Kuroo's Plan

by Light70613



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light70613/pseuds/Light70613
Summary: Kuroo met Tsukki after five years.





	Kuroo's Plan

Kuroo wakes up from his bed early today although it is on weekend. He got some plan for today and he intend to fulfill it before he changes his mind and doing something else. As usual, he went for the shower, cleaned himself and got out from the shower then put on some clothes. He looks on the mirror of his own reflections and he seems proper. Well, that is what Tsukki said to him whenever he put on clothes that makes him looks real good. It brings a smile to his face by remembering those moments. Suddenly his phone alarm is ringing. Shit. He is going to be late. 

 

An hour and a half later, Kuroo met Tsukki. It has been five years since that day, when he was taken away from him suddenly and without no warning. All these times, Tsukki looks great and he never for once told him about any pain. Not even once. But when he wakes up to cold body that morning, it scares the shit out of him. He tried to wakes up Tsukki but he is not responding to him and he just lay there unconscious. He called 911 for emergency and when they arrived, they confirmed that he already died several hours before and Kuroo was devastated. Tsukki died in his sleep and he couldn't help him to do anything about it. Tsukki's death traumatize him for sure but he went for counselling session to treat himself. 

 

Finally after five years, he went to visit his lover. He miss Tsukki alot and he never think he could love someone like Tsukki ever again. But nonetheless, Tsukki is gone and he needs to stop blaming himself for it. What already happened is out of his control and that is fate. He cries. He loves him and he truly wish that he was with him at the moment. Kuroo looks at the flower that he hold in his hand and he smiled. Tsukki would probably hate him for crying at his grave, disturbing his peace and all the stuff. But he is not regretting it. He chuckles, that could be it. He takes a deep breath before laying the flowers on top of Tsukki's grave. Maybe, he will never find someone like Tsukki anymore but he got to move forward in his life. He doesn't care if he would never have a lover after this but he aims to care for himself more and live his life fully without any regret. With a resolution on his mind, maybe he should try bungee jumping soon. After all, that is one of Tsukki favorite activities that is clearly different and not matching his tastes because he got fears of height. But he will try it nonetheless, Tsukki would be very happy of him for trying that out. Yeah, he bet so. Maybe after his death he could meet Tsukki and told him all the adventures he went through without him. Hell, Tsukki might get jealous with him for that and he can't wait to start his life again to live the adventure.

 

"I'll meet you soon if not later and I will share many stories to you until you get tired of me dear."


End file.
